


A Little Indulgence

by MikoGalatea



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Written for monthlysupergo's Fic or Treat challenge on DW. Kirumi fulfils a request for Korekiyo and Shuuichi to enjoy tea at her talent laboratory.





	A Little Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> Written as as treat for monthlysupergo's Fic or Treat challenge.
> 
> Thanks for suggesting some interesting ships to work with, Seer! I ended up doing a second treat because I really wanted to write something involving these three as well, even if this one isn't autumn-y at all.
> 
> This is vaguely set in a non-killing-game scenario, but I wrote it in such a way that it wouldn't be totally impossible for it take place at some point in Chapter 2. About the most spoilery thing here is references to one of Kirumi's earliest FTEs.

"Shinguuji-kun. Saihara-kun. I have prepared tea for the two of you to enjoy here, as you have asked."

The two boys were seated at the dining table in the Ultimate Maid's talent laboratory, and Kirumi herself had just brought them tea on a tray. Together with the teapot and two cups, the tray also bore an assortment of scones, sandwiches and small cakes.

"How wonderful, Toujou-san!" With an exclamation that bordered on being unsettling, Korekiyo took a sandwich and allowed Kirumi to pour tea into his cup for him. "To be able to immerse myself in the Victorian aesthetic here... it's what I've wanted ever since I first set foot in this room." He quietly unzipped his face mask, just enough so he could softly blow on his tea. "I must thank you for indulging my request."

Kirumi smiled at that. "I am happy to be of service." Next, she moved around the table to bring the tray to her other guest. "Saihara-kun, are you satisfied as well?"

At her question, Shuuichi stiffened awkwardly in his seat. "Ah, y-yes." He almost didn't take any food from the tray as Kirumi poured his tea, but after his brief moment of hesitation, he picked out a scone and added it to his plate. "It feels different to eating in the cafeteria... I don't dislike it." He relaxed a little now. "You didn't have to go so far for me, though. I would've been fine with just the tea, and besides... I'm only here by chance."

It was true; it had been pure coincidence that Shuuichi had been in this room as well when Korekiyo made his request to Kirumi earlier, and because of that coincidence, Korekiyo had invited him to join them. Part of him had wanted to decline at first, as he hadn't had any intention of imposing anything on Kirumi; but then he'd decided that since he didn't have any other plans for the day anyway, he didn't mind going along with it. _I've read some novels set in Victorian England that I've enjoyed as well,_ he'd reminded himself at the time, _so I can't say I'm not interested._

"It is of no matter," Kirumi said. "As a maid, I must do my utmost to ensure that everyone's needs are met. Offering refreshments with your tea is the least I can do, and since I am already fulfilling this request for Shinguuji-kun and you have agreed to be here as well, it's only right that I extend the same service to you."

Korekiyo chuckled at her words. "Such an admirable woman you are, Toujou-san. Your diligence in your work is the same even when the level of obligation is not." Then, out of nowhere, he made a sweeping gesture across the table with one hand. "Why, your devotion is such that when I saw you here last, you were setting clean silverware down for masters who couldn't possibly have asked for it."

Following the gesture with his eyes, Shuuichi flinched with fright when he realised what Korekiyo was talking about. The dolls that were always propped up at the dining table were still there, the same as ever; the boys had been sharing the table with them all along. _I should've noticed it sooner!_ Shuuichi mentally cursed himself. _I've gotten so used to the dolls being there that I forgot all about them!_

"Are you all right, Saihara-kun?" Kirumi was looking at him with a certain degree of worry. "Is there some problem with this arrangement?"

Noticing her expression and fearing he'd upset her in some way, Shuuichi shook off his nervousness and let out a sigh. "No... I-I'm fine, thanks." _If I forgot they were here before,_ he reasoned to himself, _I think I can try to not mind them again._

A thought suddenly came to him.

"Toujou-san?" He shifted in his seat to face her. "Aren't you going to have anything? You didn't even bring a cup for yourself."

Kirumi, who was still standing with the tray in her hands, did not appear fazed by the question. "It is not necessary," she said, her tone matter-of-fact. "I am simply the maid here, so it is not my place to be seated at the table with my guests when I should be the one serving."

"I-it doesn't have to be like that!" Shuuichi insisted. "You can sit with us if you want to." As he said that, he felt a nagging sense of deja vu that he couldn't shake off.

"You seem to have forgotten, Saihara-kun." While her demeanour was still as polite and pleasant as it normally was, a trace of firmness found its way into Kirumi's voice. "I have no such desires of my own."

He recalled her saying as much before, back when they'd first met, but it was still hard for Shuuichi to believe. _She's staying in that mindset no matter what... I can't get through to her like this._ With that in mind, he resolved himself to try another approach, still feeling as though he'd already been in a situation like this with her not all that long ago. "In that case, let me put it this way -- I'd _like_ you to sit with us." He glanced around uncomfortably; it seemed like it didn't sit well with him to say something so demanding of her. "Ah, if that's all right with you, that is," he ended up adding.

"I am of the same mind as Saihara-kun," Korekiyo said, as if to help him. "This is something we're partaking in together, no? So, Toujou-san, I am also requesting your presence at the table with us."

Kirumi relaxed her posture; it appeared that she had finally conceded. "Very well," she said with an almost defeated smile, her voice gentle again. "I shall collect another cup and join the two of you."

As she walked over to the cabinet where all the cups were kept, Korekiyo turned to Shuuichi.

"As one could imagine," he started, "the décor here reminds me of all manner of customs and tales associated with the Victorian era. I might like to speak of them while we're all here bathed in the aesthetic. In fact..." He narrowed his eyes, looking right at the other boy. "I believe there are mysteries from the time that may be relevant to your interests, Saihara-kun."

It was never easy to tell his expression with that mask covering much of his face, but somehow, there was the sense that he might have been smiling now.

Under that intense gaze, Shuuichi froze in place for a moment, and for some reason he felt his cheeks turn a little warm. "I-I wouldn't mind hearing about them, then," he managed to stutter before hurriedly looking away.

The moment did not go entirely unnoticed by Kirumi, who had now also seated herself at the table with a teacup of her own.

"Now that we are all here," Korekiyo said, "may I begin with the customs of the time and how they influenced what we take for granted in the modern day?" As the other two nodded their consent, he started to go on. "For example, the credit for the creation of afternoon tea as it's known in Britain today goes to the Duchess of Bedford, Anna Russell..."

While he listened to Korekiyo's informative lectures, sipped on his tea -- quite possibly the best he'd ever had -- and noticed that even Kirumi seemed to be enjoying herself now despite keeping up her usual air of professionalism, Shuuichi thought to himself that it wasn't so bad to have a bit of indulgence like this from time to time.


End file.
